


Lagertha as Queen of the Fae

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Moodboards [13]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Queen of the Fae, Vikings, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: A request for Lagertha if she was Queen of the Fae.





	Lagertha as Queen of the Fae

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
